<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red, Jamison, Red by The_Drowsy_Captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018025">Red, Jamison, Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain'>The_Drowsy_Captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Butt Plugs, Canon Amputee Character, Collars, Don't tell my wip I'm here, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoo Artist Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Top Roadhog | Mako Rutledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is a masochistic twink, Roadhog is trying his best. What if a punishment finally goes a little too far for Mako?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Lúcio Correia dos Santos &amp; Hana "D.Va" Song, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red, Jamison, Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako knew that look in Jamison’s eyes a little too well. It was the teasing look that he used to beg to get his way. Mako swallowed hard, the look slamming into him like a slap to the face as his face flushed bright red.</p><p>They’d been sitting in the bar with some of their friends, if Mako remembered correctly, they were celebrating something… probably Angela’s latest test score, Jack was always looking for an excuse to celebrate these days. Not that Angela needed a celebration, she was always scoring high, top of her class as one of the best doctors with Moira close behind her.</p><p>He’d been talking with Jamison about a recent project he was working on for his engineering class. Well, Jamison was doing the talking while he listened. Then, when Lucio had managed to snag his attention to ask him how his tattoo apprenticeship was going, Jamison had snuck his way onto his lap.</p><p>“Jamison… what are you doing?” Mako growled out the words as a warning, glaring down at the skinny twink now in his lap in front of everyone else at the table.</p><p>“What?” Jamison simply blinked at him, shifting slightly so he was facing the table.</p><p>Mako’s face started to glow a little red as he felt his friends give the two of them a few looks and exchange some chuckles. He reached forward and took Jamison’s face in his hand, turning it to force him to look at him.</p><p>“You’re in my lap. In public.” Mako reminded him of the tiny detail silently. It was more of a silent plea that Jamison stops before he took it too far rather than a fear of being seen by anyone.</p><p>“Oh come on Mako, one time won’t hurt. What are you gonna do? Punish me?” Jamison teased, sticking his tongue out playfully to disguise the look his eyes were giving the large man, as well as his slight grinding on Mako’s lap, from their friends.</p><p>Mako’s face felt like someone lit a fire on it. He could feel the red of his skin from the simple comment and contact as his blood started to rush south. It had been a rough week, fueled by Jamison constantly being up late to work on projects and Mako coming back to their house late, exhausted from his apprenticeship. Mako was starting to be pent up and tonight was supposed to <em> their </em> night before Jack had decided to drag everyone out for drinks.</p><p>Jamison knew this and had decided, apparently, to use this to his advantage. Much to Mako’s dismay.</p><p>Mako huffed, giving in and wrapping a hand around Jamison’s waist, pulling him backwards on his lap so he could see the effects of his little game.</p><p>“Fine, Jamie. You can stay. I’ll deal with you later… happy now?” Mako sighed, admitting defeated and resting his head on the crook of Jamison’s shoulder.</p><p>“If you two are quite done, you didn’t tell us you were dating!” Angela broke their little bubble, looking at them with red dusted cheeks and handing Mako a beer, finally back from her and Moira’s run to the bar.</p><p>“Who’s dating?” Jack blinked, returning to the table with Gabriel trailing behind him. Probably another one of their ‘totally professional bathroom chats’.</p><p>“Jamison and Mako,” Lucio supplied, nudging Hana next to him while Mako sat there looking miffed.</p><p>Jamison started laughing in Mako’s laugh, the laugh rippling through his body as he squirmed a little, not helping Mako’s situation.</p><p>“We live together. Thought that was obvi’?” Jamison clarified when he finally settled back down, to the relief of Mako, who had returned to sitting straight up and attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible while drinking the beer Angela had handed him.</p><p>“We always thought you just had some weird bromance or something,” Hana said, downing the last swallow of her beer with a quick ‘thanks’ to Angela as she passed a new one to her.</p><p>“We’ve known you for two years and you never thought to ask?” Mako questioned, sipping from his beer.</p><p>A silence fell over the table.</p><p>“...no?” </p><p>“An’ we wonder how Jesse and Hanzo got away with it for so long. It’s not like we were tryin’ to ‘ide it,” Jamison commented, rubbing the part of his arm where his prosthetic met flesh.</p><p>“Okay, that’s different!” Jesse protested from his side of the table where he’d managed to kick his feet up and lean back on his chair. Jack noticed and pushed his feet off the table, much to the dismay of the wanna-be cowboy.</p><p>“Yeah, we were trying to hide it,” Hanzo defended, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s pretend shock.</p><p>“Sneaking off to the bathroom to make out during class is not trying to hide. We all knew, no one had the heart to ask,” Gabriel sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Ever the tired dad-friend of the group.</p><p>Mcree pretended to faint, dramatically as Hanzo simply face-palmed. That’s what you get when you date a theatre major, Mako quietly thought to himself as the conversation managed to divert away from the fact of their not-so-secret relationship.</p><p>The table fell back into its usually rowdy conversation with Lucio asking Mako how much he’d charge to do another tattoo on him, since he’s such good publicity, being in the public eye and all. Mako didn’t quite know if being in the public eye included having a youtube channel and occasionally appearing on his roommate’s streams.</p><p>Mostly Jamison did the talking, telling Hana how he could definitely amp up her computer or how he could add a few new modifications to Gabriel’s motorbike, much to the dismay of Jack.</p><p>However, it wasn’t for a lack of trying on Mako’s part. It was just that every now and again Jamison would wiggle his perfect ass on his lap, reminding Mako he had nothing on underneath the pants and of Jamison’s fresh guiche piercing and his own prince Albert. They’d gotten them on the same date, Jamison had used the excuse of it being an anniversary thing, but Mako knew he just wanted to feel that little high he gets from pain. So, he went along with it, after Jamison promised he could tattoo somewhere on his body.</p><p>Part of Mako’s busy week was that he’d spent his few breaks drawing up a design for Jamison. Something that would fit on the exact spot he wanted it. Jamison had a bad habit of tying his work overalls around his waist and when he’d bend down, they’d show the top part of his ass. Too many sleazy men and women would make sly comments to Jamison because of it, so Mako wanted to make something to tell them to back the fuck off. He’d settled on a simple tramp stamp with the word ‘owned’ over top of a ballgag with a chain as a strap.</p><p>Mako knew it was slightly trashy, but maybe it’d teach Jamison to keep his pants up.</p><p>As the night dragged on, the two of them made it a point to stay as sober as possible, only drinking a few beers. Mostly due to the fact of the looming punishment on Jamison’s head.</p><p>The night was relaxing, it was always fun to go out with friends, especially because Mako could just blend into the background and listen instead of holding his end of a conversation. Mako got so out of the conversation Jamison, Hana and Lucio had fallen into, focused on the one happening next to him between Jack, Gabriel, Jesse, Hanzo, Moira and Angela that he didn’t hear Jamison tell Hana and Lucio he was going to go to the washroom.</p><p>So when Jamison started to get off Mako’s lap, alarm sprung up inside Mako and instincts kicked in. His hand flew up to Jamison’s hair and his voice dropped too low for normal conversation.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, slut?” Mako growled and yanked on Jamison’s hair, completely forgetting where he was and focusing on the fact that Jamison was moving off his lap, which was definitely going to expose his situation to Jack next to him.</p><p>It only dawned on him that everyone had heard him when Jamison let out a slurred moan of an apology to him, also forgetting the fact their friends were all around them. The “OH SHIT” that had come from Lucio’s mouth alerted Mako to the fact everyone had heard <em> his </em> Jamison in a state that neither was comfortable sharing.</p><p>Jamison just turned to look at him in complete shock, apology pleading in the look he was giving Mako. Mako was just glaring daggers at him.</p><p>“IwasjustgonnagotothewashroomIdidntmeantoo!” Jamison apologized rapidly like a deer in headlights.</p><p>“No,” Mako replied sternly, an angry look on his face.</p><p>“No?” Jamison squeaked, adding a pleading look to the shocked and embarrassed already on his face.</p><p>“You can wait ‘til we get home. We’re leaving, get your ass in the truck.” Mako’s grip on Jamison’s shoulder only solidified this statement, making Jamison squirm on his lap.</p><p>The embarrassment had killed his boner rather quickly and as the very in trouble twink slipped off his lap and practically bolted out of the bar, Mako stood up.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… that was…” Mako ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was never good at apologies.</p><p>“Chill man, we <em> understand </em>. Go, give him hell,” Jack replied, putting an extra emphasis on ‘understand’ as Gabriel squirmed next to him at the words.</p><p>Mako felt his ears go pink. That’s a little too much information.“Yeah, whatever. See you guys later,” Mako grumbled, leaving the bar before he could embarrass himself further.</p><p>As he walked back to his truck, he clicked the unlock button and could hear the scramble of Jamison getting into the truck. He knew he was in deep shit. Mako knew he was in deep shit. Everyone in the bar knew he was in deep shit. It was just up to Mako to decide how he’d go about it.</p><p>He ran through the usual punishments, spanking, edging, a buttplug, denial, chores. None of them fit… Mako grumbled to himself as he neared the truck. He still had the whole ride home to think up a suitable one. But for now, he’d punish Jamison for earlier, when he’d wormed his way onto his lap. This was one of his hard and fast punishments and he knew it drove Jamison to the point of going buck wild… stuff Jamison’s mouth and stay silent til home.</p><p>Mako swung the door open and Jamison kept his head down, frantically apologizing to him for what he’d done. It just made Mako more pissed. He already heard Jamison’s apologies and knew it was just in hopes of Mako lessening the punishment. </p><p>He sat down in the driver’s seat, pulling the door closed. Then he reached over to the glove box in front of Jamison. His hand dug through the box as he started the truck with the other hand.</p><p>Jamison was watching with wide eyes, completely silent now as he shot Mako a pleading look.</p><p>Once Mako had grasped his prize, he turned to Jamison.</p><p>“Get in the back seat. Now,” he commanded, the orange ball-gag with a black strap clutched in his large hand.</p><p>Jamison just nodded with wide eyes and quickly got out and into the back seat. Mako rested his elbow on the center console, opening hand waiting for Jamison to rest his jaw in. Gingerly, Jamison set his jaw in and Mako gripped it tightly. He pushed the ball of the gag to his mouth, nudging it against Jamison’s mouth until he opened and let the ball spread his lips. Then Mako did the leather up around the back of his head.</p><p>“You are to sit in silence until we get home. Once we’re home, you’ll do whatever I say without complaint. You were such a slut today Jamie, showing everyone just how bad you are and disobeying me. Do you understand?”</p><p>Jamison nodded his head solemnly, slumping against the backseat.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Mako put the truck in drive, turning out of the parking lot and going just under the speed limit to their house. He hit play on one of his favourite playlists, the one with songs he knew Jamison loved to sing along too and turned it down so it was barely a whisper. Then Mako formed a plan.</p><p>By the time he pulled the truck into their drive, Mako had a, to him, fitting punishment for Jamison’s crime. If there was one thing in the world that Jamison hated, it was being ignored. Since he’d ignored all the things he’d been doing to Mako that night he’d give him something he couldn’t ignore. </p><p>Mako parked the truck and shut it off. Then he looked in the rearview mirror instead of turning around.</p><p>“Jamison. You will go inside. You will take everything off, including the gag, and take the shower I will run for you. Without changing the setting. Then, you will go to the living room and I will give you the next part. Understood?” </p><p>Jamison made eye contact with him in the rearview mirror. His full name is something that Mako only ever used when truly pissed. He nodded frantically.</p><p>“Good. Go in the house,” Mako commanded, watching as Jamison quickly bolted out of the truck and into the door, unlocking it with his key.</p><p>Mako followed at his own pace, checking the mailbox before stepping inside. He headed over to their bathroom, passing a half-naked Jamison already out of the gag on his way. He turned on the shower to just past the barely warm mark. Jamison didn’t like cold showers, so he didn’t want to make it too terribly cold or he’d be shaking later.</p><p>When he turned around, Jamison was sitting on their bed, fully naked and already aroused. Mako chalked it up to him thinking he’d get some sort of spanking. Damn masochist. Always had to make his job harder when he enjoyed half the punishments Mako was comfortable to give. </p><p>Mako walked over, helping Jamison to the shower. His double amputation made it hard for him to walk around the house without his prosthetic.</p><p>“Colour?” Mako asked, checking how Jamison was doing just to be sure.</p><p>Jamison eyed the temperature on the shower warningly.</p><p>“...green,” he said after a while.</p><p>“Good. Get in,” Mako commanded, helping Jamison step in the shower and hearing him whine about how cold it was.</p><p>He ignored him, setting Jamison’s at home prosthetic leg on the toilet seat. Jamison didn’t like wearing his arm much, it bothered him. But he needed his leg to get from room to room without Mako there.</p><p>After that, Mako just walked out of the room, making sure to grab a towel from the closet. Then he grabbed a large buttplug from their toy stash, just big enough to be felt but not nearly as big as what Jamison was used too. He also made sure to grab a bottle of lube. No matter how this went down, that was necessary. For good measure, he grabbed Jamison’s orange leather collar. They had to have it custom made, due to the fact that Jamison looked like a walking eating disorder warning and his neck was rather small.</p><p>Then, Mako took a seat on their large couch, still dressed, with the towel spread between his legs. The items sat next to him on the couch as he waited for Jamison to join him.</p><p>It didn’t take long, barely could count as five minutes and if you didn’t know better, you’d think he got in and out without washing. But Jamison was one to shower quickly, out of dislike for the water hitting him.</p><p>He popped out of the bedroom, rubbing his arms a little from the cold shower.</p><p>“On your knees, ass up, face away from me,” Mako ordered, watching as Jamison did as he was told, sitting in front of him with his ass stuck up and his head bowed to the floor.</p><p>Mako clicked open the lube bottle, covering his fingers with the room temperature substance. He ignored Jamison’s whines as he stretched him quickly. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed the ‘plug, coating it in lube and pushing it against Jamison’s entrance.</p><p>A satisfying squeak left Jamison’s mouth, sending a shock wave to Mako’s dick as he pushed the plug in. He made quick work, focusing more on the punishment rather than the setup. He watched Jamison squirm underneath him as he adjusted to the plug.</p><p>“Sit up, on your knees and face me,” Mako commanded waiting as Jamison turned around and sat between Mako’s legs, his dick already hanging heavily between his thighs.</p><p>“You will sit here, like a good pet. If the plug so much as leaves your ass, the next thing that goes in your ass will be worse.”</p><p>Jamison nodded guiltily.</p><p>“Yes, master.”</p><p>“Good pet,” Mako purred, clipping the collar around Jamison’s neck and gently giving it a testing tug using the leash.</p><p>Mako dug his phone out of his pocket and put on a ten-minute timer. He wanted to punish Jamie, but the thought of ignoring him for long and leaving him cold between his legs was killing him inside. He never liked ignoring Jamie for long, physical closeness was a form of intimacy that Mako craved. So was Jamison.</p><p>At around the five-minute mark, barely into the punishment, Mako caved a little. Jamison had been whining and nudging his knee with his head, begging for Mako to acknowledge him. What’s the harm of a little acknowledgement?</p><p>Mako reached down, unzipping his pants and pushing them to his ankles, letting his semi-hard cock spring free. Jamie looked at him with wide eyes and a big smile that just maybe warmed Mako’s heart a little.</p><p>He leaned forward and grabbed the back of Jamie’s head, gripping his hair tightly and dragging him forward with the leash until his nose was under Mako’s dick, against his balls. He drew Jamie’s head back a little, just enough so the tip of his semi was at Jamison’s lips.</p><p>He didn’t use words, just forced Jamison’s head forwards. The smaller man opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth as Mako slid his cock into his mouth. It took all the strength Mako had left in him to not groan at the warmth around his cock, instead, he forced more of it into Jamison’s mouth until the head was touching the back of his throat.</p><p>Jamison started to bob up and down on Mako’s cock, making slurping noises and worshipping it the best he could. As he went, Mako started to get fully aroused and almost forgot the punishment.</p><p>Until there was a loud pop throughout the room. Mako looked over at the timer, still, two-minutes left. Then he looked down at Jamison who’s mouth was half full with his cock and looking very ashamed. </p><p>He pulled Jamison off. Just glaring at him was enough to get a response.</p><p>“I’m sorry! It just popped out! I didn’t mean too!” Jamison pleaded, begging Mako with his eyes.</p><p>Mako glared at him and turned the timer off on his phone. He yanked Jamison to his feet using the leash, standing as well. He swiped the lube off the couch and tugged, no, yanked Jamison to their bedroom. Leaving his pants behind.</p><p>Without words, Mako shoved Jamison to the bed on his stomach and spreading his legs out. Finally, he stripped off his shirt and chucked it to the floor.</p><p>“You’ve been very bad Jamison. I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. I tried to warn you earlier but you didn’t listen. You haven’t been listening very well at all today,” Mako lectured, lubing up his rock hard cock as he spoke.</p><p>“No Mako I can listen! Please!” Jamison begged underneath him, trying to look behind him.</p><p>“Should’ve thought of that before you disobeyed multiple times,” Mako grunted, pressing the head of his cock against Jamison’s entrance. It quivered underneath him.</p><p>He knew he should’ve stretched him out before doing what he’s about to do, but Jamison didn’t deserve that luxury. His thumb brushed against the guiche piercing right underneath Jamison’s hole, playing with it a little. He let the cold metal at the tip of his cock brush against Jamison’s entrance, making the blond shiver as he pushed into Jamison roughly until he was fully sheathed underneath him.</p><p>Mako started thrusting violently in and out of Jamison, to the point where barely his head was inside to when he was fully in. This rapid, haphazard pattern was accompanied by Jamison’s cries. Begging him to slow down. Crying that it hurt. </p><p>He just kept going, using Jamison how he’d like. But no matter how much he chased that release, the pleading cries of Jamison haunted him, building a guilty ball in his resolve. He knew that he was perfectly okay, he could hear the lust in his partner’s voice and if he was truly being hurt he could’ve said their safeword, but the daunting pleas and the tears barely visible from Mako’s sight put him on edge.</p><p>Gradually, he slowed his pace. Coming to a huffing mess above Jamison, tears in the corners of his eyes and his hips barely thrusting.</p><p>Jamison caught on to him stopping rather quickly, he’d whined about not going slow and how much of a bastard Mako was for slowing down, knowing it made him sentimental, but when his partner fully stopped inside him, he turned around to look at Mako with a look of concern.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Jamison asked, Mako’s dick pulling out of him as he backed up and turned around.</p><p>“Red…” it was barely audible, Jamison didn’t catch it as Mako’s shoulders slumped and his head bowed.</p><p>“What?” Jamison asked pointedly, forgetting to watch his tone.</p><p>“Red, Jamison, red,” Mako said a little louder this time, just enough for Jamison’s slightly-damaged ears to pick up.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Jamison whispered, immediately scooching off the bed.</p><p>He skittered out of the room, grabbing his prosthetic arm as he went, leaving Mako to slump into the bed, turning on his side and stare out their window, tears pricking his eyes. The feeling of abandonment hanging heavy in his chest.</p><p>He’d never called red before. Never. He’d made a point to make sure he could handle any punishment he’d dolled out, but all this had just been too much for him. The buildup of the week, not having an intimacy, crashing into starting back up again with harsh punishment and Jamison’s starved cries caused the very air of Mako’s personality to crash down around him, exposing the caring, intimacy craving, would never hurt Jamison, side he didn’t like to display.</p><p>Jamison didn’t know what to do for him. On one hand, he could try to just comfort him, but on the other, Mako loved food. Especially the brownies they’d scrapped the time and energy together to bake with each other yesterday. So, he got out the container they kept them in and the ice cream from the freezer. With a little hot water on the ice cream scoop, a trick Jamison had learned from childhood and having his tonsils removed, he managed to scoop two bowls full of Neapolitan ice cream and brownies, giving Mako a bowl of mostly chocolate strawberry and himself every flavour.</p><p>He grabbed some chocolate syrup and sprinkles and put it all over the ice cream as well as whipped cream. Then he dug out their food tray and two spoons and brought the bowls back to their bedroom.</p><p>He tucked his bottom lip in a bit as he saw Mako curled up on the side of the bed. He set the tray down on the nightstand, making sure that it wouldn’t fall before scrambling onto the bed.</p><p>“Mako?” he whispered, resting a tentative hand on his shoulder as he removed the collar around his neck. </p><p>Mako just sniffled, curling in on himself a little more.</p><p>So Jamison did the only thing he knew how to do. He hugged Mako, kissing the larger man’s neck softly.</p><p>“It’s okay mate, you didn’t hurt me. I’m still here,” he reassured him, doing his best to turn the larger man onto his back.</p><p>“But you… I called red and you left… I hurt you…” Mako mumbled, giving in and rolling onto his back, a hand gingerly reaching up to stroke Jamison’s cheek.</p><p>“Well you’ve never called red before, I didn’t know what to do,” Jamison admitted, leaning into Mako’s touch.</p><p>“So you decided to leave?”</p><p>“Well, no… yes? Sort of? I made ice cream and brownies. You know, the ones we baked yesterday? I know how much you wanted to enjoy them but you were out like a light the moment you hit the bed and never got too,” Jamison explained, gesturing to the two large bowls sitting next to the bed on the nightstand.</p><p>Mako looked over and saw the work Jamie had done. Tears pricked the sides of his eyes.</p><p>“You... you didn’t have too,” Mako whimpered softly.</p><p>“Yeah, I did. You always do so much for me when I call red. Even durin’ your extravagant plans. I wanted to return that.”</p><p>Mako sighed, sitting up and kissing Jamison’s lips softly. He didn’t pull away, leaning into the kiss. He didn’t hurt him, he wanted this, he understood.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mako said as Jamison passed him his bowl. “I know how much you don’t like putting those on at home.”</p><p>“Eh, I’ll take them off soon. Need them to eat anyways.”</p><p>The two of them sat on the bed, eating their own bowls of icecream, and when Jamison got too full to finish his, like always, Mako finished it for him. Once they were done, Mako was on his feet, putting the bowls in the dishwasher and starting it for the night. He returned to the room, helping Jamison put away his prosthetics for the night. </p><p>Then he laid down on his back, propped up by a few of the pillows on their bed, per Jamison’s request.</p><p>“What’s this all about?” Mako asked as Jamison straddled his lap, with a little help.</p><p>“I teased you all night, we haven’t had sex in a week, I’m still horny, take your pick, I’ve got more,” Jamison teased, pressing a soft kiss to Mako’s lips.</p><p>Mako reached up and cupped Jamison’s jaw, deepening the kiss as he sank down on his cock.</p><p>Jamison did his best to grind on Mako, mostly exhausted from the whole day and the promise of a decent night’s rest looming over him. Mako gave him a hand, or two, helping him until he found himself on his back with Mako going at what Jamison would call, a sentimental pace. </p><p>Despite Jamison’s protests of going at such a pace on other days, he seemed to revel in it today. Moaning Mako’s name as he hit all the right spots and finishing not long after they’d started. It didn’t take Mako long to finish either, the way Jamison clenched during orgasm always managed to snag him and soon the two of them found themselves cuddled up together under the sheets.</p><p>“Mako?” Jamison whispered half-convinced that he was asleep.</p><p>“Mm?” Mako mumbled back, pulling Jamison in a little more.</p><p>“I love ya’.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>